The Great Migration
by superactive sloth
Summary: In this story we follow Derek as he tries to save him and all the other half-mobs out there.
1. Introduction

**This is a story I've been working on in school, and I decided to publish it. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

The first great mob war ended in victory to the humans, but barely. After the war, a peace treaty was signed by the great leaders of both sides. During these few years of peace many babies were born, some human, some mob, and some a mix of both. Unfortunately, only 35 years after the treaty was signed, the mobs decide to attack the humans, launching them into the second great mob war. The second war was even bloodier and casualty-filled than the first. After the second war, all the mobs were shunned to either the nether or the end, and all the half-mobs were put into places that were sort of confinement areas. Of these half-mobs there was our hero of this story.


	2. Chapter 1

**So, yeah. hope you want to love this, and hug it, and call it George.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

The day was beautiful, just like any other day. The light from the sun peeked through a window frame and onto a sleeping form. After a short period of time, the figure stirred from a deep slumber. As the figure stands from bed he is visibly male, with a muscular build, but not super muscly, he was a tall one, but not a giant. This man seems to be around 17 to 18, and has pure white hair (a birth mutation). He sits in bed for a while before rubbing his eyes and sleepily walking over to the window and pulling it open, the second he does so pouring light into the room he is in, showing his pitch-black skin. Oh, he also has a mouth that was abnormally big spreading from the back of his cheek to the back of his cheek, and has extremely large, thick and sharp teeth, though, to anyone you ask in the community he is in, no one will call him menacing, or mean, they will say that he is more goofy, and kind. Another thing is that he has a pair of very large eyes, in which the whites of them are a deep red, and his pupils are a lighter red, and again, no one sees him as menacing. He sighed contently as he looked out at the large (actually, the largest of the containment areas on that continent) area surrounded by multiple layers of 12 foot high, explosion-resistant, 4 foot thick chain-link fences with barbed wire, and razor wire, that had multiple billion gigawatts being pumped through it at once, god, sometimes he thought that they over protected the area. On the bright side, they did get free protection and food. He grinned his big grin as he thought of today. He then put on a simple outfit and stepped out of his two-room apartment and got ready to face the world.

* * *

**Sorry these are so short, they'll get longer, don't you worry.**


	3. Chapter 2

**These are popping out like popcorn, I know,but a lot of this story was pre-written, so yeah.**

* * *

Our second hero did not have the pleasure of a peaceful awakening,

"OI, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!" a very annoyed voice said from the other side of a thin wooden door,

"But… it's not even, 7:00 yet…" a very scratchy and tired, but definitely feminine voice said,

"C'mon you've been waiting all week for this, remember?!"

"…really?"

"OH GOD, _YOU_FORGOT _TODAY_?" the first voice said, sounding a small bit scared

"…"

"…"

"…wait a second isn't today..?"

"Yes, yes it is,"

"OH CRAP, I OVERSLEPT!" and with that there was much banging and thumping heard from the room. After a few moments, a figure came out of the room; this person was a girl, roughly 17, with an athletic build, and e deep green skin color. Her hair was a bright orange color with darker streaks every once-in-a-while. She had a big smile on her face (not like, abnormally big, but just a normal big grin) and her eyes were hidden by purple shades that were the shape of eggs on a slant. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie that was grey and had a blue lightning bolt on the hood and back, with blue electricity running down the side of the sleeves. She looked down at the one who had been yelling at her before, and saw a short 4 armed, middle aged woman, with deep blue-green skin and 6 red eyes.

"Today is the day that I get to meet Derek for the farming market!" she yelled brightly and began skipping around humming a techno remix of her favorite song.

"Calm down, Amber it's not a date or anything."

"…"

"…"

"… A guy invites me to go somewhere, with him, alone, and it's not a date? Honestly, Joann."

Joann was about to make the wittiest retort in recorded history, forever, when she was interrupted by a knocking at the door to the tune of the star wars theme. Amber then grinned hugely and ran to the door,

"Morning Amber," the man at the door, Derek, said. It appears that this is where our first hero was going to.

"Mornin' licorice face," Amber greeted, still smiling.

"Ready for our not-so big day at the market?" he asked grinning insanely big.

"Ready, you?" she smiled largely at him, grabbing a backpack full of her latest remixes, custom clothes and dubstep songs (home-made by her),

"Ready," Derek said, lifting his backpack which had his latest songs (like real songs, not remixes), art and designs.

"Sweetness, let's go," and they were off to the market. They DO sell what they make, but they also walk around and buy things, and when someone sees them and flags them down, they will go and sell to that person. They haven't actually gone there together before, but sometimes they do walk together at the farming market. As they were walking around they noticed that everyone was acting gloomier than normal, so Derek asked someone about it.

"Excuse me?" he asked a half- blaze boy next to him, "why is everyone acting so gloomy?"

The guy turned to him, "you didn't hear?" he asked, when he didn't get an answer he said, "Everyone here is officially on death row,"

"WHAT?!" amber and Derek said simultaneously.

"Yeah," a half-silverfish girl said, "they say that we have around 2 weeks left until we start to be executed." She sighed sadly.

"That's horrible!" Amber declared disgustedly.

"I have to do something, this has gone too far," Derek said determinedly and darkly at the same time.

* * *

**So,yeah. 3 chapters and they all die, *casual shrug***


	4. Chapter 3

**HERE YA'LL ARE!**

* * *

That night, Derek had a meeting with a large part of the town in the meeting hall (not including the human guards obviously,) to discuss the death sentence,

"To start off this meeting I would like to inform you all about the death sentence, if you did not already know about it, and if you do, then to remind you of its presence," as he said this, his face was completely serious, surprising most of the people there. A huge majority of the people there suddenly looked horrified as what he said sunk in. Shortly after, everyone started to yell questions and comments, but quieted as he raised one hand, to nothing but a whisper. "I understand that everyone here is innocent under the human laws and regulations, but the fact remains that we are on the death row no matter what happens. Which brings me to today's subject." He paused for a second to think over what to say next before he continued, "We are going to have to break out of the containment area."

"What?" someone whispered.

"That's impossible!" someone else said.

"Impossible? No. Improbable? Yes. But we are going to have to do it to survive. Does anyone have any immediate ideas?" people now started to whisper among themselves, until someone said,

"What about the giants?" a few laughed at this idea,

"The giants? They don't care about us, they won't help us!"

"Actually…" An iron-golem person said, "The giants were also put on the 'to die' list."

"So you're saying that they might actually help us!?"

"Yes, I believe so," after he said this there were hopeful murmurs,

"Alright, we will ask the giants to help us, but how will we get out, and where will we go?" Amber asked, everyone murmured disappointedly, until a hand was raised. Everyone looked towards the hand to see who it was and saw that it was none other, than Joann. She blushed at the sudden spotlight. "Yes Joann? Share your idea with us."

"W-well, about where to go… there is one place I heard about, it's a huge underground abandoned dwarf castle, it was said to be able to hold billions of people, and was frequented by humans so often that it was built for them too. I believe that we should go there." Everyone looked at her strangely.

"Isn't that place just a myth?"Someone from the crowd said.

"No, I know that it isn't a myth." Joann said strongly.

"And your proof?" a person from the crowd asked, unconvinced.

Joann grumbled something inaudible as she pulled an item out of her jacket and set it on the table. There was a collective gasp as everyone saw what she set down. It was a perfectly oval glowing teal stone.

"Th-that's…" someone started.

"Yes, the heart of the mountain it was based in," Everyone murmured hopefully.

"Wonderful we have a place, now let me ask again, _HOW. DO. WE. GET. OUT!"_ Derek answered slightly frustrated. Everyone stared at him in slight shock. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "sorry, kinda put off by the whole death row thing. But really, we could have a billion places to go, but no way out and we would be screwed, so does anyone have any ideas?" he looked out at the crowd to look for hands when he heard someone say,

"W-well, couldn't you guys just, teleport away?" Derek looked gloomy at that.

"They use a material in the fence so we can't telep-"he stopped and thought, and thought then laughed out loud, "you, my friend, are brilliant!"

"I am?"

"Yes! If we get all the ender-people to teleport at once we will be able to go far enough as to get across!"

"Really?" the man looked shocked

"Yes! Now we need everyone to get packed." He said, "Everyone, get everything you want to have packed! Now, to carry everything we will need to make a series of caravans, and get some cows to pull them with, so we'll be busy," he stated, "this meeting, is dismissed!"


End file.
